What If
by Dancing With Lightning
Summary: What if Ciaran and Maeve raised Morgan instead of the Rowlands' family? I know this has been done before, but I'm doing it myself! And it's completely different! FINISHED
1. Prologue

What If. --Dancing With Lightning  
  
A/N: Ahhh! While I've been stuck on Magical Rings and trying to get ideas, I decided to write a tiny short Wicca/Sweep fic. What if Morgan had been raised by Ciaran?? It's only short, and has a funny twist at the end! Please let me know if you want me to re-write it and lengthen it, so it's a real fanfic, not just a little short thing. Please don't forget to R&R!! Or e-mail me at fuindae_dancing_with_lightning@yahoo.com.au. I know it's a long address, and I'm trying to change it!! Thanks for reading this tiny little fic! --Dancing With Lightning  
  
Prologue Ever since I was born, I've been reared with Dark Magick flowing all around me. Most people would freak and do all they could to get out of it. Not me. I love it all. Over time, my once brown hair had turned black, and my once hazel eyes are now black, too. At the age of five my parents gave me a decision. Either live with Da or Ma. I couldn't decide, so I told them that I wanted to live with both of them. So Ma made a few adjustments and stayed. If I had to pick though, I would have picked Da, because of his amazing power. Even at five years of age I could sense it, strong and powerful. so beautiful. like a woven blanket or picture, in many different colours. Da and I have always been so close, because we are both so powerful. Ma prefers to get Da's herbs ready, and write the spells, while he and I experiment.  
  
It's incredible; I just got the most amazing news. Da and I are going to a place near 'hometown' New York called Widow's Vale. Da's friend Selene Belltower lives there, and so does her son! Yay!! Cal Blaire and I have a bit of a. thing. He comes across as a person you can really trust, and that's why he's so good at his job. If he ever has to kill someone, he either acts like a really good friend, or a really good boyfriend, and gets close to them, then kills them. It's quite good, watching him do his job, although Da always says scornfully, "Morgan, you can do better than that. He's an amateur." That he is, but he's a great kisser. 


	2. Betrayals

What If. --Dancing With Lightning  
  
Betrayals I stepped out of Da's car and grabbed my black backpack from the seat, slinging it over my back, looking at the school in front of me with disdain. "As if," I said to him. He laughed from his seat behind the wheel, while Ma was busily putting labels on glass bottles. "Enjoy, daughter!" he called in his Scottish accent. As I walked into the school, I wondered how different I'd sound (and look) to the rest of the students, even though they weren't going to see me. I sounded a cross between Irish and Scottish, which was right, because of my parents, but still. and I was wearing tight leather pants, a black top (I'd used a spell to grow my chest, not telling Da) and a black leather jacket. My hair hung around my face, two strands hanging perfectly on either side. Carelessly I ran a hand through my hair and stuffed it up. Now it just looked normal. Oh well. I looked to my right and saw a few short flights of stairs heading to a higher part of the front of the school. I could feel Blaire up there, so I walked up, hitching my pants up a little. At the top, I looked around and spotted Cal. I waited for a moment until he looked at me, then I waved, pressing my finger to my lips and casting a little spell on myself so I would be unseeable. If someone touched me, they'd just feel warmer air. I was basically halfway between one dimension and another, and it felt so cool. I sat next to Cal, running my hand across his face, so he could feel me. He smiled. How are you? He asked. Witch-talk, so his friends wouldn't suspect. The usual. Kinky, loud, annoyed and angry. You? Stressed. I don't think this is going to work. He laughed at a joke a pretty black-haired girl had told him. What, finding a Woodbane? You'll do fine, I crooned, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled again, feeling my lips brush his cheek ever so lightly. I believe in you. Sometimes that's not enough.  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday night. I hadn't seen Cal in a day and a bit, and now I couldn't wait for Da to get ready so we could go. Go do that sacrificial spell we've been waiting to do for years. I jiggled excitedly as I pulled my straight black hair into a high ponytail. Then I pulled on a black mini skirt, a black leather bustier and knee-high leather boots. I made sure my make-up was good, and then walked over to my handbag to start packing a few things. I yelped in surprise as my Da opened the door and strode in. "Your boy has been killed," he said shortly. "What, Cal??" "No, the sacrifice for tonight's circle. Blair did it." "No." "Yes." I cried out in annoyance. "He did it last time!! It's not fair!!! I've had enough, he's dead!!" "What, the sacrifice or Blair?" "CAL!! I haven't killed anyone for forever! It's just not fair!" I stomped down the stairs without my bag and pulled on a black leather coat that reached the bottom of my shoes. It looked quite stylish with my outfit. I strode outside and into my car, pulling out of the driveway.  
  
I was at Cal's within minutes, and I stepped out of the car, not bothering with a hiding spell. I looked around, trying to sense him, and realised he was out back with some teenagers. "BLAIRE!!!!" it was then I realised I still hadn't washed the blood off of my hands and face from the intense spell I had done with my father. I dismissed the problem, and strode around the back, where he noises had stopped. "Did someone say your name?" one asked. "I don't know." Cal answered. Coming around the side of the house, I walked right up to the edge of the pool, glaring at a very naked soaking Cal, swimming in his pool. "What the hell have you done??? You've ruined the spell Da and I were going to do!!" He got out of the pool. "Morgan, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what frigging thing I'm talking about!!" I yelled at him. "Over six months we've been waiting! And now you ruin it in less than five minutes!! How could you??" He looked at the ground. "Please Morgan. It's my favourite part of the spell." He pulled on his jeans. "I'll let you do it next time, I promise." "Bored now." was all I managed. I threw out my hand and Cal flew backwards, hitting his precious seómar. The girl with black hair jumped out of the pool and pulled on her dress, stumbling over to Cal, who was sitting against his seómar, groaning. "What are you doing?" she cried. With a look I sent her backwards, falling into the pool.  
  
"Bree!" I heard one cry. I walked forward and knelt next to Cal, smoothing his hair. I pushed his head up to look at me. "Watch your back," I whispered, running a finger down his cheekbone, leaving a raised welt. I held my finger in one place for a moment, and then pulled away, watching the blood blossom on his cheek. "Put another toe out of line and I swear you'll be walking with all your body parts in the wrong places. Use your imagination." He stared at me, frightened. I smiled. "Got it?" "I thought we had something, MacEwan." With an annoyed sigh, I flicked my fingers and the water flew out of the pool, suspended a couple of metres in mid-air. Then another flick and he flew into the deepest part of the now-empty pool, probably three-or-so metres. He landed with a thud and groaned. I jumped down (with infinite grace of course) and landed steadily on my feet, walking over to him. I watched him struggle to his feet with amusement, and then he hissed a spell at me. Instead of brushing it away, like most people would, I absorbed it, sending one back four times the size. He yelled as it hit him in the chest, making him wheeze. I started to send another one when I heard police sirens heading this way. I glared at 'Bree', who was holding a cell phone against her hair and talking into it rapidly. I looked at Cal. "Next time, then. Perhaps." He just stared at me, horror-struck, as I ran up the side of the pool and jumped on to the roof of the house (with magick supporting me, of course), jumping into my convertible car and driving off as I felt the police cars turn onto the street.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat in bed, thinking. My feelings for Cal had changed so fast. An hour ago I'd wanted him. and now he ruined a spell we've been organising for months. We could have strengthened the Dark Wave if he hadn't killed that boy. The phone rang downstairs, and I heard Da answering it, asking his usual, "What is it??" A couple of seconds later he appeared at my door, holding the phone. "Morgan, it's some guy named Kyle. Be fast, though. Or we'll be late for a meeting with Amyranth." "I'll try, Da." I took the phone from him, and didn't hold it to my ear until Da left. "Kyle. Real slick. What kind of a name is that?" "Ha ha," came a dry voice from the other end of the line. "Extremely funny. You don't think I could give my real name, do you? Your Da would kill us both if he found out." "I guess you're right." "And I can't come around, either." "I guess not." "How's everything going??" "Not too bad. I still don't know how to do it, that's all." "Tell him what we went through." "Kay. I'll do it tomorrow. And Hu-Kyle?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for everything. I mean it. Thanks." "You're welcome. Now get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up in the morning and got out of bed, flinging open my wardrobe. I pulled on a Black white fluffy sweater, faded blue jeans and pulled my hair (once again) into a ponytail. Then I dabbed some makeup over my face and glanced at my watch. It was time.  
  
It was a fairly quick drive to the school, and I got out of my car, walking up the steps I had walked up just a day before. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde-haired guy talking to a blonde-haired girl. "Perfect." I muttered, recognising him. "Cal!" He looked up at me and his eyes changed from happiness to fear in less that half a second. I ran over to him, flinging my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry!" I cried. "I'm so sorry." "I'm sorry too." he murmured. He pulled away and looked at me intently. "I have something I need to tell you." "So do I." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a braigh, wrapping it around his wrists. "You're under arrest, by the official order of The Council; I'm here to take you to be questioned." He opened his mouth, and I frowned. "You have the right to remain silent. I wouldn't say anything without your mother, who in fact." I checked my watch, ".is being taken into custody right now, so, if you'll come with me." He stared up at me. "How could you?" he whispered through his tears and cries of pain. The blonde-haired pair that I had seen before walked up behind me. The blonde guy took my spare hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's my job," I told him shortly. I looked up at the blonde-haired guy. "Kyle. thanks. Thanks a lot." "Stop calling me Kyle." I laughed, still keeping a hard grip on the braigh, even though it was reddening my hands. "Hunter, thankyou for what you did. What you and the council did." I tugged on Cal's braigh as a red Four-wheel Drive car pulled up, a big Toyota. Walking over to the car with Cal following me like a dog on a leash, I watched as a short, red-headed woman stepped out of the car, walking around and opening the back. I threw Cal into the back of the car, shutting the doors and spelling them so only the red-head could open them. I smiled at her. "Get this bastard out of here," I said, watching Cal through the glass. He was crying, tugging at the braigh, trying to pull it off his wrists, with no luck. It was stuck there until someone said the correct spell to take it off. "Let him see his mom." I turned to Hunter and slapped his hand in celebration. "Mission accomplished!!" 


	3. Epilogue

What If. --Dancing With Lightning  
  
Epilogue It's time to fill in the holes. Some of them I can't explain myself, but I'll try. I was raised to learn Dark Magick, but when I was seven, I realised what I was doing, and went to the International Council Of Witches for help. They told me that when I was fifteen, I would be able to help them with an assignment. One they'd been working on for years, in fact. A woman named Selene Belltower of Catspaw and her son, Cal Blaire. They told me to keep going on with my studies of Dark Magick, and write make-believe things in my Book Of Shadows, just in case Da or Ma read it. I did tell Ma about what I had done, and she was proud of me. I had always known that my decision to have them both living together with me-she'd never agreed with it, and everyday she wanted to run away, but couldn't. She loved me too much. As for my black hair and eyes. it happens to all witches when the practise Dark Magick, and since I wasn't really, I wear contact lenses and dye my hair. My hair colour is actually dark brown, and my eyes are hazel.  
  
When I turned fifteen, I went to the council and met someone named Hunter Niall, who had just started there. We hit it off immediately, just got on incredibly. To most people, he was quiet and reserved, but to his cousin Sky and me, he was relaxed, smiling and funny. He'd been going by Kyle whenever he called me, because every member of Amyranth knew about Hunter Niall. My mentor at the council.  
  
I had actually grown to like Cal quite a bit, but I knew the whole time that it was wrong. Everybody-Bree, Robbie, everybody that attended Cal's circles, knew. I deliberately cushioned Bree when I sent her backwards, and knew she was going to call the police. We were all in on it, except Da. As for Hunter and I, we're going out, and everything's fantastic. Sky, his cousin, really gets along great with me, and she treats me like a sister.  
  
It's been nine months since all this happened, now, and Da was living in a rehab clinic after Hunter stripped Da of his powers. Ma and I visited him constantly, and he's forgiven us now, knowing that what he did was wrong. He's actually quite nice now, and even though we thought it was going to be so hard for him to get by without magick, he's doing great. He's actually out of the rehab clinic now, and living with us again. He joins in on harmless little circles, and still feels magick inside him. It's great, knowing my Da might be normal. I always tell him, always, "Everything will be fine if you say it will." And he always replies, "Only you would have that kind of willpower," and usually strokes my hair fondly. I know I do have that kind of willpower-the kind of willpower to change the world. And I will, with Hunter, Ma and Da by my side.  
  
~Fin  
  
A/N: Hey people! I know it's short and all, but please tell me what you think of it! I will be eternally grateful. Don't forget to R&R!!! Or e-mail at fuindae_dancing_with_lightning@yahoo.com.au. Luv ya all! Bai bai!! --Dancing With Lightning 


End file.
